


Myan: The Strawberry Pound Cake ship

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan spend the weekend at a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myan: The Strawberry Pound Cake ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



“Michael! Whirlpool tub!”

 

The booming voice woke Michael from his sleep. The lad’s first thought was that he hadn’t had enough time to rest up from last night. There was no way, the sun was coming up by the time that Ryan had rolled off of him. 

 

Michael pulled his knees to his chest, that familiar post fuck soreness made him feel even more determined to stay in bed. He wasn’t about to let that giant labrador of a man drag him into a bathtub to fuck him again when he hasn’t had enough sleep. 

 

“Michael!” The gent boomed again from the bathroom.

 

“How long did you sleep?!” Michael hollered back, his ragey tone slipping in. 

 

“A good 6 hours, it’s practically noon!” Ryan called out, like Michael was being completely unreasonable. “We have about 23 hours before we have to check out and drive back, we should be having as much ‘can’t-walk-right’ sex as possible!”

 

“I already have a hitch after last night, you asshole!”

 

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?” Ryan asked from the doorway, naked and swaying his massive cock at Michael. 

 

Michael squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over. Post fuck soreness be damned, looking at Ryan’s naked body was enough to make him forget about anything other than getting that dick inside of him. That firm build had a lot of muscle to drive that thick length right up his asshole. 

 

“No.” Michael whined. 

 

Much of Michael’s bluster had fallen away at the sight of the gent lit from behind. The warm bathroom lighting making his golden coloration seem even more unearthly. The way his meaty cock bounced on his thighs woke up Michael’s prostate. The heaviness between his hips making it clear that his prostate wanted to feel Ryan against it again, even if the rest of Michael’s was spongey and weak. 

 

Ryan walked over to the bed and smoothed his hands over the lad’s body. Though Michael had been working out, he still had that boyish softness about him that Ryan liked. Ryan pushed Michael’s legs apart and rubbed the tip of his middle finger on the lad’s hole. 

 

Michael was still dripping out the loads that Ryan had shot deep inside of his body last night. Ryan scooped up a bit of the trail and painted himself onto Michael’s taint. Michael bucked his hips under at the touch, causing the tip of Ryan’s finger to slip inside of his still fuck loosened hole. 

 

“You’re dripping all of my cum out,” Ryan pretended to pout. “Don’t you like the gift that give you? A piece of me to carry around.”

 

“Jeez, just put some fucking more in there. I care more about having your dick in me than your load.”

 

Michael’s eyes shot open before he crossed his arms over his face. He wasn’t the type to admit something like that. Michael loved making Ryan work for it. Michael loved having Ryan’s attention has the gent tried to earn his way inside. It made Michael feel powerful and wanted and more than a little safe and secure. 

 

“So you’re saying you love my dick?” Ryan asked.

 

“Shove one of those fingers up my ass and I’ll say whatever you want.” Michael snapped at Ryan, horniness winning over his need to appear tough. 

 

Michael turned his head and sucked down Ryan’s dick to the base. Fully erect Ryan was too big to fit in Michael’s mouth, much less down his throat. But if Michael got to it early, he could suck Ryan down to the balls and feel the gent filling him up from the other end for once. 

 

Ryan rocked on his heels and almost collapsed on the lad. He didn’t have to worry about pressing forward or really trying to throat fuck Michael, the lad was the type of bottom to deepthroat until he was about to pass out. Coming up for air with his eyes glazed and his body shivering as he gasped for air. 

 

Michael clearly wanted Ryan’s cock more than he wanted air. His reflexes were the only thing that kept him from going over the edge on Ryan’s meat. Gluttony was an even more deadly sin for Michael that the lust for Ryan that pulled him in. 

 

Ryan pulled Michael’s ass apart, his big hands spreading Michael’s small cheeks and making his hole gape slightly. Michael was working his throat around his rapidly growing cock. The sight of the hole he had worked on for months was only speeding the rate that Ryan’s cock grew. 

 

Michael growled as Ryan’s cock forced it’s way back out of his throat. The lad’s eyes were wet and his pupils blown, his lips curled into a sneer, angry that he couldn’t suck on that glorious meat that filled his body so wonderfully. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you in that tub.” Ryan growled, his grasp on sanity slipping, the heat of Michael’s desire for him burning it away. 

 

“Eat me.” Michael commanded, his voice hoarse.

 

The gent pulled Michael’s ass up in the air, the lad’s cock inches from his face as he was rolled up backwards onto his shoulders. Ryan buried his face in Michael’s hole, the flesh yielding to the intrusion. Michael groaned like a pissed off animal, clawing the sheets rather than leaving a mark in Ryan’s flesh. 

 

Once Ryan was inside of him, Michael would be a pretty calm and docile fuck. Satiated by the knowledge that Ryan would always finish the job. But until then, Michael was fury and determination. He would do anything to get Ryan’s cock inside of him, rimming was merely a tool to make sure that he would be able to ride at least halfway down Ryan’s cock on the first thrust. 

 

“Fuck me.” Michael groaned out in an almost feral voice. 

 

The gent spun the lad around and plunged himself deep into Michael’s hole. The cum that he shot into Michael last night made his hole nice and slippery.  Michael’s hole spasmed around Ryan’s cock, even after all of these months it was still an extreme stretch he wasn’t used to.

 

Michael’s pissed off expression melted into one of bliss. His pale skin flushed red under Ryan’s grip. The gent knew how to gain Michael’s compliance; a deep plunge to create a slow and lasting stretch followed by several shallow thrusts, catching the edge of Michael’s rim on the head of his dick. Each pop of Ryan’s head’s clearance drove the lad deeper into submission. 

 

Michael whined and panted, his hole squeezing down on the gent, trying to trap Ryan inside of his body. Ryan had earned his trust and access to his body, now Michael wanted to earn Ryan’s cum. He wanted to feel the gent’s cum shoot into his body. Michael wanted to be the reason that Ryan’s arms gave out and his vision blurred. The feeling of Ryan’s cock jerking inside of him as Ryan shot his load gave Michael a sense of accomplishment that nothing else in the world did. 

 

“Bathtub,” Ryan panted into Michael’s neck.

 

“Fucking cum in me first and you can fuck me in the elevator for all that I care.” Michael moaned, “Just don’t take your dick out of me.”

 

Ryan slammed his cock into Michael, sharp stabs at the angle that always made Michael grip down on his cock in that perfect way that made Ryan’s head swim. Michael started shaking under him, his legs almost vibrating as Ryan’s cock stabbed that spot inside of him. Michael came, his orgasm rolling deep inside of his body. The sight of it and the feeling of Michael’s trembling hole on his cock sent Ryan over. He pressed himself as deep into Michael’s hole as he could as he bred the lad deep. 

 

“Daddy!” Michael cried out rapturously as his seed spilled over his stomach. 

 

Ryan collapsed down on the lad, his body spent. Michael’s hole still squeezing down on his softening dick. Ryan sucked on Michael’s neck, something so intimate that the lad only allowed it after Ryan had bred him. Any other time and the lad would shove him away, but once Ryan’s cum was deep inside his guts the lad wanted nothing more than to feel completely taken over and owned by the gent. 

 

“When we can move again, we’ll try out the fucking tub.” Michael said, petting Ryan’s hair. 


End file.
